bullet_hell_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Features
About Bullet Hell is a new game on ROBLOX currently in development with many ideas at the table for construction and future updates. This Wikia was created by Kingsam140 a Bullet Hell Veteran at the interest of the Bullet Hell community and was officialized by Discord Owner, Kagome0625. Support the lead group at https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=3585667 The Wiki may be edited by anyone who hasn't been barred to administrative restrictions. The Community of Bullet Hell hopes you've learned something. Store The store is the top button of the column of buttons on the left side of a players screen. The icon is multiple overlapping coins, one showing a dollar sign on its face. Here, a player can: * Buy upgrades. There are two upgrades that are bought with robux. The first one costing 450 robux is named Warlord, and the second costing 900 robux is named Dictator. Warlord gives you 1.5x cash, 1.5x experience, 20% reduced gun costs, and a gold skin. Dictator gives you 2x cash, 2x experience, 35% reduced gun costs, and a diamond skin. * Buy cash. Six different packages are listed, each having a different amount of robux. The first is 250 in-game dollars for 25 robux, the second 500 dollars for 50 robux, the third 1000 dollars for 100 robux, the fourth 5,000 dollars for 500 robux, the fifth 10,000 dollars for 800 robux, and the sixth 20,000 dollars for 1,400 robux. * Buy skins. Skins are patterns you put on a weapon for aesthetic purposes. Six different packs are shown. The first is a camo pack for 200 robux, the second a meme pack for 180 robux, the third an industrial pack for 190 robux, the fourth another different meme pack for 130 robux, the fifth a synth-wave pack for 190 robux, and the sixth a sci-fi pack for 200 robux. Alternatively, these packs can be bought as game-passes on the game's web-page on the ROBLOX website. Codes The second zxddasdsadadand YouTube. Skins The skins button, third down from the top, depicts a treasure chest as its icon. Aside from buying skin packs in the store or as game-passes on the game's web-page, individual skins can be purchased for in-game money. There are two tabs that show in the skins button. One tab is the shop that displays all the skins for sale, and the other is the player's inventory that shows what skins a player has. Stats The stats button has a bar graph looking icon, and it's the fourth down from the top of the icons. Here you can see there's three different tabs. * The stats tab shows you all of your..stats. It shows how many kills you have, how many times you've died, your KDR (kill death rate), and so on. * The badges tab shows how many of the badges you have. If you have a badge, it will show in the progress bar below it: 1/1. Unfortunately, there is a bug where sometimes you may have done what a badge requires, but you don't get the badge. * The score tab reads: COMING SOON. Shop And last but definitely not least, the shop button, which has a gun icon and is at the very bottom of the buttons. Here is where you can buy guns, and see their stats, such as how much damage they deal or their speed. Click the arrows at the top to switch between guns, and click the arrows on the tier just below it to change tiers. You must buy a gun in tier 1 to be able to buy it in tier 2, and the same with getting tier 3 and so on. Each tier becomes more deadly and the weapons become better and better. *Note: the shop can also be accessed by pressing E on computer.* Category:Informational